The Fire Driver
by Anotherhopelessromantic23
Summary: After Reyna finally breaks his heart, Leo decides to be a 'transporter' in San Francisco using his driving skills to earn him money! But once he's told to drive a 'package' to the bay and he opens it- he will change his life forever. Full review inside!
1. Nothing faster than Fire

Driving in Heartbreak City

**A/N:** I wrote this story just see how it would pan out. I watched Drive the other day and I thought it was a great movie. I also thought that Leo could fit Ryan Gosling's "The Driver" character perfectly, especially if he were heartbroken. It's not exactly like Drive, but it runs kind of close to its plotline. Here's the full summary:

When Reyna decides to break off her too-close-for-comfort relationship with him, Leo Valdez decides to go work at an auto shop in San Francisco in his free time to keep his mind off of her. However, when Mitch, the owner of the shop and fellow son of Hephaestus, sees how well Leo can drive a car, he gets Leo what he needs to drive the tricked out Mustang Leo built for himself. Mitch then recruits Leo as and errand boy and chauffeur for his clients. Leo loves to drive until he notices how much more dangerous the jobs from Mitch are becoming, and how Mitch seems to put him harm's way. When Leo's tasked to drive a "package" to the bay of San Francisco, he makes the mistake of looking at it-and changing his life forever.

I'm not the best at summaries, but I can tell you that it's pretty good to me. And I just write. Just like how Leo just drives. Please Read and Review!

She had ruined him.

She had embarrassed him in front of everyone.

And she had finally broken his heart.

A 16-year old boy mulled over his current situation as he sat in his 2009 Ford Mustang Shelby GT with all of the trimmings.

He had rebuilt it from scraps himself.

He wore a dark army jacket. He was slightly shorter than most kids his age. His aviator sunglasses covered his brown face and sat under his straight but usually curly black hair, a testament to his Mexican heritage. He wore a black t-shirt under his fatigue jacket, with blue jeans and some beat up sneakers to match. He also wore a tool belt that seemed strangely out of place on his person; it contained several pockets and tools. A hammer that he had pulled out of the belt earlier sat in the black leather passenger seat. A pair of old black and white beat up gloves were on his hands which were resting on the steering wheel.

If you looked in the glove department, you would find a California registration that listed an address in San Francisco where an 18 year old Theo Ramirez lived. His driver's license would be under the same name, its picture showing a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes.

But his real name was Leo Valdez.

He was a son of Hephaestus.

A demigod with incendiary powers, a supernatural mechanical green thumb, and outstanding driving skills.

_She completely embarrassed me,_ Leo thought as he waited in the dirt construction lot for his customers. He began to recall that morning's events: when he set his breakfast table on fire as he watched Reyna try to flirt with Jason, who for once, was eating without Piper. She had yelled at him, singled him out in front of the whole cafeteria, and kicked him out of the mess hall.

Leo loved Reyna.

He had loved her from jump-literally. From the time he had jumped off the Argo II and made the girl with the dark brown eyes laugh. From the time he had comforted her when he found her crying in her principia because Jason had chosen Piper instead of her. From the time when she'd let him sleep in her bed so that he could talk her to sleep.

Leo had been so sure about his feelings for Reyna that he had told her one day. She had rejected him completely, telling him how she only thought of him as a friend and how he had to have ruined their great friendship. That was three weeks ago, when Leo first found the Mitch, a former Hephaestus demigod and now successful mechanic in San Francisco. When he had figured out how to sneak out past curfew, just to piss off Reyna.

When he started driving.

Leo didn't really think he would be able to drive. He knew that he could pilot helicopters, etc, and he was sure that he could do the same with a car, but he didn't think he would be so _good_.

Well, at least good enough to get money for it.

Leo had already figured few things out about his future after the war with the Giants. If the lost, he was dead. If they won, he was a hero for fifteen minutes and then, once the hype's died down, a Fireboy freak. So he figured he's get himself a squirrel fund for when he booked it in a month or so. He needed at least one hundred thousand to do what he wanted to do; find someplace to settle down, maybe find a college for mechanics if there is one, and open a shop just like the one his mother used to work at. And then of course, he needed some money for tools for the Argo II. He bought specialty tools that could only be found in certain shops and factories to soup its engines and defenses. But they were all expensive.

Before Reyna had completely destroyed his hopes and dreams and desires, he had wanted to stay at Camp Jupiter just to be with her. But now all he could do is save up enough to pimp out the Argo and run.

And besides, he loved to drive.

It was the one thing other than fixing stuff that Leo was actually very good at it. He looked cool driving. He felt cool driving. And more importantly, he literally felt the car when he drove. Cars are machines, even after all of the upgrades and customizations, they're still just machines. Which is why Leo could be so in tune with a car the moment he lays his hands on the steering wheel or sits in one of the seats.

It had been Mitch who encouraged him to drive and had gotten him a fake driver's license. He had Leo work on cars to get money before, but after he saw Leo race one his best drivers in his yearly classic car race, he had flipped. For kicks, Mitch had given Leo and old beat up Dodge Challenger to drive. Leo knew it was all just for laughs for the rest of the crew; but he won anyway. He had felt how much gas was in the tank, that the oil was low, that he could only push it to about 120 mph or he'd blow up. And he knew about all of the flaws of his opponent's cars. How Kelly had forgotten to change her brake pads, so if she stopped she would skid out of control; how Alex had added heavy rims to his old blue Stang' that would only slow him down. How Mike's Camaro had such a slow ignition. He knew this without even touching their cars. He knew it just by looking at them from the driver's seat.

And that's why he won.

So, once Mitch had complimented him greatly, he had set Leo up with a few odd driving jobs around town: chauffeuring some of his wealthier customers, driving packages from his shop to his partners around Frisco. It was basically grunt work, but Leo loved driving so much he actually looked forward to it when he snuck out. But, just to make sure Leo didn't get in any major trouble, he and Mitch agreed on a set of rules. There were only four: the first and foremost rule was Leo only drove-nothing more, nothing less. That means they load the pack into his car, or they come to his car to get picked up. Second: no names. Mitch would call the clients beforehand and tell them who was coming and what car they would be in. Thirdly,(this was Leo's), absolutely no illegal activities. That means no drug running, no hostage taking, no bank robbing, nothing. And lastly, no showboating. That means Leo couldn't drive too fast or too wild on jobs that didn't require as such. And even with these rules, Leo still loved to drive. Actually Leo loved just about anything that could keep his mind off of Reyna.

The ticking of a stopwatch alarm pulled Leo back to reality. His current clients, the Beaver couple's, five minutes were up. His job today was to drive them to the airport so that Mr. beaver could catch his 2:30 PM private jet flight and drive to anywhere they requested in between those hours. Leo had showed up at one o'clock at their posh estate, only to find the two thirty-somethings yelling at each other outside the gate. The husband had thrown his suitcase in the back and yelled at Heather (his wife) to get in the backseat. Leo had ignored this and Mr. Beaver's general bad attitude and incredibly stupid surname for one reason: this job was worth ten grand. That's six for the Argo, and four for the bank.

Leo looked at the time. It was 2:10 exactly.

"C'mon, c'mon," he muttered as he peered out of the window toward the small construction trailer the Beavers had gone into five minutes ago. He was parked in a large construction lot that sat on the edge of San Francisco, near a highway that would take them to the airport. Apparently, Beaver had a few papers he needed to pick up from one of his construction projects.

"Come on!" Leo said, swearing violently under his breath and pulling a pack of toothpicks out of tool belt. He chewed nervously on one while he waited for them to come.

It was now 2:13. Just as Leo was about to leave, the door to the trailer opened, and Ms. Beaver ran out. Leo leaned over and opened the door for her, pushing the passenger seat forward so that she could sit in the back. She ran in, frantic and crying a little, with a bundle of paper in her hands.

Not too long after her, Mr. Beaver came out after her, tripping down the trailer stairs with two hands full of papers. He quickly got up and picked up as many papers as he could before running toward the car.

When he was ten feet away, three different cars rolled into the parking lot.

The Jeep wrangler with the open roof had a man with an AK47 sticking out of it. He fired at Beaver as the other cars converged around Leo's Mustang.

"JOHN!" Heather screamed from the backseat.

At least John was fast enough to make it into the car with only a few grazes. He slid into the front seat yelling, "GOOOOO!"

Leo didn't need to be told twice. He slammed hard on the accelerator and cranked up the radio in the same motion. The song that was playing was "A real hero," by College. Normally Leo wasn't into pop, but somehow the techno beat was seriously calming him down. As he accelerated he turned in a full circle to dodge the bullets from Jeep he took the time to check out the other cars he was dealing with. The other two cars were: a huge Chevy Suburban with half a tank of gas, and a brand new Dodge Challenger rocking 400 horsepower and hemi engine.

_Damnit this might be close,_ Leo thought as he pulled the emergency brake and did a full power slide around all his pursuers. That Challenger's engine wasn't too far behind Leo's. He quickly left the parking lot and hit the side streets towards the airport.

"Where the hell are you going? I need to be someplace safe! What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Beaver screamed at Leo from the front seat. Leo kicked up his speed to 90 and checked his rearview to see that the Challenger was still hanging with them and Jeep wasn't too far behind. Almost as if on queue the driver from the Challenger started shooting at Leo's Mustang with an Uzi (small machine gun). Leo pulled another hard right toward the airport and pushed his Stang to 120. The engine roared in his ears as he drove, and the pop on the radio provided and oddly harmonious background to it all.

"Did you hear me? I said I need to be someplace safe! As in where I want to go!" Mr. Beaver yelled again at Leo as he ducked under his seat to dodge the Uzi's bullets. Leo eyed his attackers in the rearview mirror again and saw that Suburban had caught up and the Jeep was only a few yards away from being in firing range.

Leo wasn't going to let them get any closer.

Up ahead he spotted a street, Fifty-Fourth, that sharply turned right. The current street he was on ended at an auto mechanic shop and the only way off was to turn right or left, and right was toward the airport. It was probably half a mile away, which was more than enough time for him to do what he needed to do. Leo shifted from his first to his "special" fifth gear manually, and the Mustang revved from 120 to 150 instantly, leaving most of the other cars in the dust. Except for the Dodge Challenger, which was only a few yard behind Leo. As Leo predicted, the Jeep and Suburban tried to crank it up so they can catch up.

Bad idea.

Leo took his foot off of the pedal and let the car slow back to 135 before he pulled the emergency brake and slid smoothly into the sharp right hand turn. He ignored the screaming from Mr. Beaver's wife and the swearing form her husband as he released the brake and shifted into gear one. Once Leo was sure he was driving safely, he looked at his rearview.

The other cars hadn't fared so easily. The Challenger didn't pulled his brake fast enough, and flipped over trying to turn onto fifty fourth, crashing right through auto shop's front entrance. The Jeep tried desperately to swerve left to avoid the collision but ended up hitting the corner of the apartment building next to body shop and flipping violently into the street.

The suburban was the only car that made it out. It crashed into the Jeep that was lying in the middle of the street, and received a little damage to its front bumper, but was otherwise unharmed. Apparently, its driver decided not to follow Leo. It stayed sitting in the middle of the street.

Seeing that all threats were eliminated, Leo quickly dropped his speed back to 55 mph. Only then did he actually begin to hear what Mr. Beaver was saying.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You almost killed me! You almost killed me! And why the hell are we still going to the airport? And why the hell aren't you LISTENING TO ME?"

Leo rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. He was driving at a normal speed of sixty now; he was pretty sure he had lost of his attackers.

"Mr. Beaver, do you love your wife?" Leo asked as he peered at his wife from his rearview mirror. She was actually very pretty; she had long, black curly hair and sun kissed skin with deep brown eyes. The typical California hottie, but with some real beauty. 

Mr. Beaver, didn't answer his question. Apparently, his wife was waiting for the yes too, because after the first minute of silence, she slapped him in the back of the head and said, "John! Answer him!"

He rubbed his head and looked back at beginning hesitantly, "Well-"

But it was too late Leo had had enough. He was disgusted with Beaver, and ten k or not, he was going to let him have.

"Ok fine let me rephrase that. Since you care _so_ much about your selfish existence, I would think you'd shut up and let me drive, since I'm the only one who could pull something like that off without getting killed. I also need to remind you of my job: to drive you the airport. From 2:00 to 2:30, I am yours, but if you don't make it to your flight on time, I don't get my money. And if I don't get my money," Leo said as he pulled out a hammer from his tool belt, "People get hurt. Do you understand?"

After saying this he pulled over and looked at Mr. Beaver for the first time since he got in the car. Mr. Beaver was terrified of the brown skinned boy with hammer and green army jacket. Leo knew that the rich scumbag was afraid, but he needed to really make sure that this man stayed afraid.

Fast as whip Leo gripped the man's face with one had and raised the hammer over his head with the other. "Beaver. Look at me. Don't F*** with me. Don't you do it. I _will kill you_. Do you understand?" The man nodded and squealed. Leo let him go as fast as he had caught him and wiped his hands on his jacket. He started the car up again and continued onto the airport. He could've sworn he saw Mrs. Beaver smiling in his rearview.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Harry Reed's international private airport with two minutes to spare. Leo parked on the landing strip and admired the plane. Mr. Beaver quickly threw Leo a wad of bill that equaled to about eleven grand. "Keep the change," he said as he hurriedly got out of the car. Mrs. Beaver didn't leave so fast however.

She sat in her seat quietly and when Leo turned to look back at her, she was nervously fiddling with her beautiful hair. The closer Leo looked at her, the more he noticed how young she was; she looked as if she could pass for thirty from a distance, but up close, she couldn't be older than twenty-three.

"Thanks," she said in a strikingly fierce voice.

"For what?"

"For doing what you did. My husband's an asshole. I'll be leaving him soon, after this stunt."

"No problem," Leo said as he pushed up the seat to let her get out. As she got out, she kissed him on the cheek and brushed his lone strand of black hair behind his ear.

"Call me sweetheart. I'm tired of assholes. I need a hero like you," she said as she gave him a card with her number on it. She was halfway out the car when Leo decided to ask the question.

"If you hate him so much, why are you with him?" She shook her head sadly and said, "We ten to love the people who hurt us and hate the people who love us. It's sick, but its true isn't it?" then she slammed the door and walked up the stairs and onto the jet, leaving Leo to think about what she had just said.

It was only 2:35 when he got the call. He had built a custom Bluetooth MP3 player into his Mustang to make sure he never got caught on a cell phone while driving, since it was worth a ticket in California. The phone began ringing, drowning out the music, and when Leo looked at the screen, he knew it was Mitch. He didn't answer. Mitch called again after that. He didn't answer. And finally on the fourth ring of the third call, Leo answered.

"What the Hades kid? I didn't give you a navigation/Bluetooth set so that you could not answer me?" a rough voice growled over the line. It was Mitch alright.

Leo cracked his neck and responded, "What the hell was that Mitch? Three cars just tried to take me out. I though you said I was only driving clean."

"Look kid, I' don't know what the hell that Beaver guy was into, okay. When I fixed up his showy piece of crap Mercedes, I ran him, and I thought he was clean. But you got your ten grand right? Isn't that all that matters?"

"No, money isn't all that matters. We have rules. You're breaking one of my number one rules. I don't have to drive for you if I don't need to. Just remember that I'm just doing you paid favors," Leo said as he reached for the end call button next to the navigation screen.

"Kid, look I'm-" Leo hung up before he could finish. Then he cranked up the radio again, and popped a toothpick in his mouth. More europop again, but Leo didn't mind. This time it was Nightcall by Kavinsky. He only had a few more stops to go, but he took his time. He let the sun hit his hood and glint off onto other cars. He watched the various types of people walk through Frisco through his aviators while he chewed his toothpick.

He was cruising through San Fran in his black Mustang with one red stripe going across the side.

In some ways Frisco was beautiful; it was a blend of old and new, from the electric railcars that still carried passengers to the modern skyscrapers that dominated the downtown area. In others not so much; Leo knew that he saw monsters of myth and man lurking in the city's darker areas, waiting for some poor demigod or mortal to terrorize. He smiled when he passed the Giants stadium. One of the kids from the Hephaestus stadium was a Giant crazy, with hats and Jerseys and a boatload of souvenirs.

_I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel_

_I'm gonna drive you through the night down the hills_

_I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_

_I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear_

Leo gazed out the window at the looming skyscrapers as he listened to Nightcall. He wanted to savor the moments when he was Theo Ramirez. When he was a driver. A badass. When he knew what he was doing.

When he wasn't thinking about Reyna.

_There's something inside you _

_It's hard to explain_

_They're talking about you boy_

_But you're still the same. _

It hurt to think about her. Leo knew part of it was his fault; he should've known what he was walking into. A sad girl who's boyfriend didn't even remember her. Reyna, the girl who cried her eyes out at night when she was alone. Reyna, the leader of Camp Jupiter.

_I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel_

_I'm gonna drive you through the night down the hills_

_I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_

_I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear_

Leo knew he had to be back at camp by at least five, so he stopped cruising for the moment and maneuvered his way around the somewhat light midday traffic to get to Phil's, a specialty outlet store that sold the tools he needed. It only took him twenty minutes to load up on supplies for the Argo's engines and load them up in his unnaturally large trunk. Then he was off to Camp Jupiter, via New Rome.

_There's something inside you _

_It's hard to explain_

_They're talking about you boy_

_But you're still the same. (But you're still the same)_

He took the Golden Gate bridge and turned into the hills that safely concealed the camp. In a few more minutes, he had arrived on the backstreets of New Rome, where he parked in a garage that he paid five denarii weekly for. Then he was off to Camp-and back to Reyna.

As he walked to camp, he began to turn back into Leo again. He ran his fingers through his hair so that it would be curly again; he out his aviators back into his coat pocket, revealing his brown eyes. He took the toothpick out of his mouth and opened up his army jacket. He straightened his fashionably slanted tool belt back to its normal position.


	2. Author's Note: Please Review!

**A/N:** Since my last story (Burning for You) only got a five reviews, I decided that I need at least seven to update this one. Please Review, and tell me exactly how you feel about the way I portray Leo. Just don't flame, because I flame back . So if any of you are truly interested, please review! And PS to the five who reviewed my last story if you read this one: I will probably give you shout outs next chapter of Burning for You or this story, because I forgot to put them in this one.


	3. More heartbreak, new job

**A/N: Well, looks like this story picked up some momentum. I guess people like reading about a badass Leo. Well that's great because I like writing about him. I know I said I would only post if there were seven reviews, but I saw the number of hits skyrocket across the day and I have to say, I didn't think so many people would try this story out. And thanks to all those to have reviewed! Huge shout outs to: TheFireofRiptide, The Time Machine, HyperandproudofIt, Topyeah19, and Morigal2 and Wolfrider. Anyway, this chapter will be a little slower than the last one: but it will include a section form Reyna's point of view, and it will explain Leo's heartbreak a bit better. **

**And on that note, I just wanted to say that I obviously don't own PJO, because if I did Leo and Reyna would be together and Percy would whoop Gaea's ass single handedly. But alas, a boy can dream.**

Twenty minutes later, he was standing in front of the Argo II. The ship was as beautiful as ever, and bustling with activity. A bunch of campers from camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter were making sure the ship was in tip top shape, and ready to fly at a moment's notices. Most of them were sons and daughters of Vulcan and Hephaestus, the Greeks being the campers Leo had brought along to help him with ship.

As soon as he was on board, his second in command for technical affairs, Brian, (Leo had given him a long title to make him feel important; Brian had insisted upon it) stormed toward him.

"Leo! Where were you?" he said in an aggravated voice.

"Buying tools for us man! Where'd you think I was? Eating tacos or something? Don't answer that-you might just be a little racist if you say yes," Leo said, switching back to his normal goofy self. The crew of the Argo laughed heartily, and began to take the tools from the magically light duffel bag he had brought from his car. Leo then set to work on the Argo, directing people here and there, adding new rooms and renovations, updating the computer and steering systems so that it could be run by artificial intelligence, and finally working on the engine again. All the while, he joked and annoyed his crew, successfully putting up his usual cheery façade so that they didn't know how much he was hurting inside.

After Leo had finished with the engine, it was about five o'clock. He cheerfully dismissed everyone off of the Argo and ordered them to get dinner. Then, once he was sure it was empty he went to his captain's quarters, turned on the TV, took off his jacket and belt, and opened a root beer. The news was the same old, same old. Someone was shot, someone got robbed, oh the dog from whatever county has this odd talent, and expose on bad restaurants in the richer parts of Frisco, and various other news items. Once Leo was sure he hadn't made the news with his driving, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was trying to keep his "driving" career as quiet as possible.

After he watched some mindless sitcom and then an episode of Shameless for laughs he turned off his flat screen, and using the same remote turned on more music, but alternative rock this time. He did a stupid dance as he listened to Coldplay's oddly harmonious songs. Then he meandered over to his work table and booted up his fully functional 3D holographic computer system. He had decided to build one day, after he had watched Iron Man. It helped him with ADHD a lot because he could create various designs for weapons and other trinkets he might want to create and the 3D models kept him focused.

Just like driving did.

Leo pushed that from his mind, and clapped his hands. His desk lit up around his tools, and various models projected two feet above the table in open space.

"Alright Syra, we're gonna be working on armor tonight, and maybe a few more cupholders," he said, speaking to his built in computer.

"Do you want to see last night's designs sir?" Syra, a sultry digital voice responded.

Leo blushed and said, "I forgot I made you sound so hot. Umm, yeah I was half asleep so pull that up for me." On cue, three more designs popped up. One was glove that guarded against ice attacks, another was an automatic burger maker, and the last one was a simple necklace. Leo grabbed the projection of the necklace, and spun it around. It was just an average necklaces, with an indiscriminate gem attached. He pressed the gem, and suddenly a full coat of chest armor sprouted from it. The armor was shaped to fit a feminine body.

_This was for…Reyna,_ Leo thought, suddenly sick to his stomach. "Should I get the appropriate items for this project sir?" Syra asked.

"No, Syra, just…no. I don't think I want to work tonight. Just power down for now okay," Leo said miserably, turning away from his design. He sighed deeply, wondering ifwould ever be able to get away from the girl with the stunning brown eyes and moonlit, raven black hair. _Soon,_ he thought. _Soon this quest will be over, and I don't die fighting giants, then I'll just run away from here. Far, far away so that I'll never think of her again. Maybe street race in Florida…hell I don't know._

Dismayed by his sudden lack of interest in tinkering Leo decided to go for a walk. As he was putting on his jacket, his black basic flip phone rang.

It was his work phone.

The number was Mitch's.

Leo picked it up and said, "Ramirez."

"Kid, look I'm sorry about the Beaver job that really went South, but I got one lined up for you right now. It was a last minute gig kid, but this, this is worth a lot of money," Mitch said excitedly.

"Look Mitch. I told you I didn't care about the money. Just pass it off to another driver who will put up with your crap," Leo said as he began to hang up.

"WAIT! Wait, kid listen. They said they needed the best. They also said that the driver had to be a demigod. _You _are my _best driver!_ And you're a demigod!"

"I'm fourth generation Vulcan descendant Mitch," Leo lied easily, "I'm surprised you even considered me a demigod.

"Look kid, they don't know that! That's the beauty of it! Come on this is worth A LOT of money here kid!" Just as Leo was about to respond when he heard a knocking at his cabin door.

Leo rolled his eyes and said, "Hold on." Then he put Mitch on hold and opened the door.

Just two feet away from him, her royal highness Reyna stood, glowering. Leo groaned internally and tried not to slam the door in her face. "What do you need Reyna," he asked exhaustedly.

"Your progress reports on the Argo. I need to know its current status and where we are with its current operations. You know, all that tech crap," she said coldly. Leo breathed in and exhaled slowly, trying not to get angry. He was just two bitchy sentences away from setting the Argo on fire and ruining his very short life's work.

"Fine," he said. "I'll take you to the engine room and show you that yes, the damn ship can fly since it flew over here, and yes, it can also sail because it landed on water, and yes, I know what the hell I'm doing."

Reyna rolled her eyes and said, "Could've fooled me. This ship looks like a piece of crap." That was it. Leo couldn't take it. She was just trying to provoke him, or degrade him, or push him to do _something _awful. And he just couldn't take that.

Not today.

"Reyna, go see Brian about the reports. I can't believe you would pull this crap on my own ship! Just please…go. I know you must like doing this to me, crushing me or whatever but please Reyna, just go away," he said quietly, keeping his head down so as to avoid her gaze.

"Wow Valdez. Looks like you took our little friendship too seriously. It seems like you still haven't gotten over me. Well guess what, I just wanted you to know that I'm through with you. You're just another freak. I shouldn't have tricked myself into believing you and I could be something. I mean _look at you. _You're not even safe to be around! You're on fire right now!"

It was true; Leo was on fire. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe Reyna was saying all of this. Not only was he shocked, he was completely and utterly heartbroken. It was worse than before, when he thought she still had some feelings for him.

Now she had just said that she couldn't stand him.

She had called him a freak.

Leo sighed dejectedly, and said, "You know what Reyna….you're… you're…you're freaking unbelievable. You really are." And then he slammed the door in her face without so much as a glance at her. He pulled out his phone and took it off of hold.

"Mitch I'll take the job," he said as he put on his second favorite jacket, a black one with double white stripe running horizontally across his back. He then went to the cabin's bathroom and slicked back his hair with gel.

"YES! Thanks so much kid! Why the change of heart though?"

"My second reason for living has just vanished," Leo said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He reached into his tool belt and put on his Aviators and pulled out his driving gloves.

"I'll see you in fifteen," Theo Ramirez said as he left the Argo.

Reyna hated herself.

She could barely stop crying in her principia. She couldn't believe that she could hurt Leo so badly.

But she had too.

Because she knew if she didn't she would completely destroy him later by breaking his heart-and in doing so, break hers. Reyna knew this, which is why she couldn't just let them stay friends.

Because she was falling for him.

She had discovered this a few weeks ago, when she had had Leo snuggle her to sleep. When she awoke, she had smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned into to kiss him when a memory struck her; she had done the exact same thing with Jason, and felt the exact same way. And look how that had ended. He had tossed her to the side like a used toy, and completely forgotten her during his quest.

Yet she still loved him.

She knew Leo wouldn't do this to her-it was out of his character, and she could see the immense amount of love he had for her every time she looked at him. She was more afraid of what _she_ would do to _him._ She didn't know if she could resist Jason if he wanted to have her again; she didn't know if she'd always love Leo. And she also wasn't sure how long she would live. The quest for Greece was steady approaching, and if she wasn't one of the seven, then she would still be the leader of camp Jupiter's forces when the final battle came. And if Leo died and she had fallen in love with him, then what?

She'd just breakdown because she wouldn't be able to handle it. As strong as she was, she still knew she wouldn't-_couldn't_ handle that. Because Leo was Leo; goofy as hell, loyal to a fault, smart as a whip when he paid attention, sweet as sugar, and an all around nice guy. And he was always there. Always reliable. He'd do anything for anyone, especially Reyna.

And he treated her like a queen.

_Better to end it now, _she thought sadly,_ then to get too involved and be crushed later._ And on that thought, she settled into an uneasy sleep.

Leo pulled up to Mitch's auto shop fifteen minutes later.

He zipped up his jacket and looked at the setting sun. It was now 6:30 PM, and the streets were already crowded with people coming home from school and work. Mitch's shop was closing several of his mechanics were already headed to the parking lot. They waved or grunted to Leo, but one mechanic, Fred, decided to actually speak to him.

"Hey Kid, where you been? You missed today's shift, you know. Anyway how you been man?" he asked kindly.

Leo turned toward him and said slowly, "I was busy. Sorry I missed my shift, but I've been really busty doing a few other jobs. Have a great one." And he turned away from him and walked into the shop.

Leo didn't bother to take his sunglasses off when he walked in; he liked for his eyes to stay hidden and his face to remain anonymous. Leo took a moment to take in Mitch's shop. It was a standard auto mechanic place; it looked a lot like the one his mom used to work in when he was younger. Maybe that's why he's so attracted to it. The main entrance is where the customer pays for the services, and has a few chairs and a flatscreen TV with basic cable to make up for a lobby. Down the hall, there are the bathrooms, the doors to the garage, the employee locker rooms, and of course, Mitch's office. Mitch's office also led to the garage, so Leo decided to walk through the garage just for kicks.

Leo loved the smell of oil and machinery that came with cars and their various needs. It made him feel…comfortable in a way. Although Leo was great at it, he usually just winged it when it came to fixing and creating magical items, trying his best, and thankfully, not failing-yet. But when it came to cars, he found he could fix problems much, much easier than anything he'd every encountered as a demigod. And adding to that, fixing cars always relaxed him.

Leo passed two Chevy Impalas on flats, a Prius with a broken bumper, a 2011 Camaro with extensive damage to its rear (crying shame) and a Ford Edge that was going back to its owners tomorrow. After he had passed the cars, he reached Mitch's office door at the back of the garage.

He paused for a moment, contemplating on his decision.

Then he opened it.

Mitch was sitting behind his extensively cluttered desk as usual. He was about forty years old, with a head of brown hair that was tinged with gray, several worry lines on his face, and a deep scar that ran from his neck to his shoulder. He said he'd gotten it during a quest from Camp half-blood. His eyes were an odd brownish yellow, and his mouth was thin slit. He had thick eyebrows and an abnormally long nose.

Sitting across from his was a man who clearly had no business being in a shop; he wore a tailored black suit and had neatly cut golden blonde hair. His eyes were a bright blue, and his face was free of any blemishes. He almost appeared unnaturally flawless, as if he were some living Ken Doll. When Leo walked in he turned and smiled at him; his teeth were blinding white.

Leo nodded in his general direction and looked at Mitch. Mitch got up and said, "Skyler, this is the kid I was telling you about. He's the driver that's interested."

Skyler didn't move from his sprawled position in the chair. He turned and examined Leo and smirked. "This is your driver? He doesn't look like much. How old is he anyway?"

Leo looked at Mitch and a soundless agreement passed between them. The job was worth a lot, and putting up with a prick is very small price to pay for such a large sum of money.

"Trust me Skyler," Mitch said as he patted Leo on the back, "This kid has a gift. You put him behind the wheel of just about anything-and he can fly, drive it, or boat it. And he knows how to evade…certain people," Mitch said cautiously.

"Ok," Skyler said as he got up. The rest of suit was also immaculate. "If you're the _best_ driver, why not just tell me yourself. Why so quiet,_ kid_? And while you're at it why don't you answer a few of my questions. What kind of car do you drive? What do you drive like? How fast can you go without attracting attention?" When Mitch opened his mouth to speak for Leo, Skyler put his hand up.

"I want to hear it from him," he said haughtily. Leo nodded and began to speak.

"I'm 18 years old. I'm quiet because I usually never do the business deals; Mitch does. I just drive. As for what car I drive, it's a 2009 Shelby GT with an engine the equivalent of supercar. I won't give you any more specs, cause if I do, you'll only steal them. My driving's a mixed bag. I could tell you that that when I'm behind the wheel of any car, I can outrun and outmaneuver anyone who tries to catch me or get in my way. I can also tell you that I know how to drive like a normal person if I have to. I know how cops think, I know how cars run, and I know how people act. And that is why I can drive."

"What's your stance on cargo protection?" Skyler asked, suddenly serious. He looked at Leo with his blazing blue eyes, and Leo could've sworn they could melt his sunglasses.

"I protect the cargo as long as it's worth the trouble of protecting. What's the cargo?"

"Let's just say it's confidential."

"Alright how much is it worth?"

"Three million dollars. Two million will go to you for driving it, and one million will go to Mitch as a finder's fee," Skyler said as Mitch whistled and danced around.

"That's sounds like its worth protecting. Name the time, place, and conditions," Leo said as he continued to glare at Skyler through his aviators.

"Time and place is 9:30 tonight, near the Lincoln tunnel across the Golden Gate bridge. You have until 11:00 to deliver the package at bay 19 in the bay. Conditions: first and foremost never open the package. Never get caught by the police or the men who will try to stop from delivering the package. And never break the rules. Because if you do, I will kill you."

Leo nodded, not surprised. "Here's my conditions. I don't ever get my hands dirty. I don't ever see the package. Your boys load it up and I don't look in my rearview. I just drive from point A to point B. I don't do guns, and I don't kill unless I absolutely have to. That rule stands all the time, three mil or not. Secondly, I don't drive any hostages. No humans and no drugs. And lastly, don't f*** with me. Don't set me up, don't change the rules. Because if you do, _I_ will find you, and _I_ will kill you."

Skyler looked at Leo in shock. Then he burst out laughing. "Well Mitch," he roared heartily in his high laugh, "You got me one hell of a driver. Doesn't look like much but he's got balls. He's got a huge set of balls. Ever been on a quest kid?"

"No. They said I wasn't good enough," Leo lied again.

"Well consider this your first quest kid. Congratulations," he said as he held out his hand.

"Shake on it?"

Leo hesitated, and then pulled his gloved hands from out of his pocket. He slowly pulled off the black and white striped glove from his left hand and shook Skyler's hand. His grip was surprisingly strong and his hands were very cold. They had felt nothing like Leo had thought they would; soft and fragile, the hands of a man who spent too much time in offices and boardrooms. No; they felt as if he were shaking hands with a statue, cold and hard as ice.

As he pulled away, he said, "Forgive me kid…I have a bit of strong grip. I noticed your hands were kind of hot. Do you have a fever or something? I don't want a sick driver."

Leo pulled his glove back on. "No. But I get that a lot. I'll see you at the bay at 11, Skyler." As he walked toward the door he said, "And thanks Mitch."

"For what kid?"

"Everything," Leo said as he walked out the door. Something deep inside Leo knew that he wouldn't be making it back to Camp tonight. Something told him that one of them Leo Valdez or Theo Ramirez would die tonight.

And Leo was guessing both.

**Yup. Leo just might not make it out of this one. I'll update soon!**


	4. Cruising

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I've gotten a bad case of writer's block, so this chapter is kind of short. It's just a small segway between the last chapter and when Leo actually starts his new job. I think it kinda sucks, but of course, if you guys like it, then say so. As always please Read&Review and thankyou to all those who have done so already!**

**By the way, don't own PJO, probably never will.**

It was only seven o'clock by the time Leo had left Mitch's shop. He decided against going back to Camp Jupiter until after the job was over. He'd rather risk getting caught sneaking in past curfew then deal with Reyna again. He had a few preparations to make for his car before he did the job anyway. And, of course, there's nothing wrong with a little cruising.

Leo cranked up his radio and leaned back in his seat. "Under your Spell" by Desire was playing. This was going to be a long night.

_I don't eat, I don't sleep,  
>I do nothing but think of you.<br>I don't eat, I don't sleep,  
>I do nothing but think of you<em>

Leo exhaled softly and put another toothpick in his mouth. He drove slowly through the streets of Frisco, letting the city's lights and sounds wash over him as he listened to Desire croon away on the radio.

_You keep me under your spell,  
>You keep me under your spell,<br>You keep me under your spell._

_Reyna…._ He thought as he cruised through the city. _Why the hell would she…say something…like that…just…why…_

_I don't eat, I don't sleep,  
>I do nothing but think of you.<br>I don't eat, I don't sleep,  
>I do nothing but think of you<em>

_Stop thinking about her Leo,_ a small voice echoed from the depths of his mind, _By eleven o'clock tonight you'll either be dead or rich enough to get away from her._ Leo decided to listen to his inner voice. It was true. He would be dead-or rich-or maybe even both-by night's end.

_You keep me under your spell,  
>You keep me under your spell,<br>You keep me under your spell._

But he really couldn't help thinking about her. Her gorgeous brown eyes, her raven black lush hair, her fierce yet surprisingly soft face, and her smile. Her beautiful smile. Leo would kill just to see her smile. It sounded crazy, but he would.

_I don't eat, I don't sleep,  
>I do nothing but think of you.<br>I don't eat, I don't sleep,  
>I do nothing but think of you<em>

_You keep me under your spell,  
>You keep me under your spell,<br>You keep me under your spell._

Leo sighed again and fell into his usual driving stupor.

It was going to be a long night.


	5. Flashbacks and Favors

**A/N: Okay loyal fans, this chapter has a lot to do with building up Leo's character as "the Fire Driver". Trust me I will be getting back to the story, but I wanted to actually get a chance to truly show you all how Theo Ramirez came to be such a badass. Since the next few chapters are jam packed with action and plot developments, I'm guessing I won't have as much time to build upon his character as much as I would want to. So that being said, here's a chapter solely dedicated to the origins of Leo's badassiness as a Driver. Oh and here's my forewarning: There's a lot of swearing in this chapter by the aholes Leo deals with. Mind you, these guys are just a taste of what he will be dealing with. **

**Enjoy and Read & Review!**

His first stop was a small credit union on the edge of the city. He held what money he had earned driving there for safekeeping. He currently had over fifty thousand dollars saved up in a private account under yet another fake name, Alex Darvin. Once he got into the bank he went to his "banker" a young man barely out of college who was somewhat disorganized but very honest. His name was Adam.

Leo gave Adam his will. Leo had written a will up a few weeks back, once he started driving. He figured that if he weren't killed in demigod-monster combat, he'd end up shot or chopped up because of his driving. In his will, he just made sure all of his friends got something when he passed: Annabeth Percy would get at least twenty thousand. He was sure they'd use it for their wedding which was sometime in the near future (Annabeth had strongly hinted it to him). Then he decided to give some sizable amounts to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood-it was more of a small thankyou than anything. Lastly, he dished the last of his cash to his friends, from both the Greek and Roman Camps. After some consideration, he also relented to give Reyna ten grand so that she could get out of this life too.

Adam looked over the will, gave Leo the thumbs up and had him sign the final copy. Leo thanked Adam and left.

Now for a little customization for his Stang.

Leo pulled up to an autobody shop that was in the not-so-nice part of Frisco. He knew the owners and he knew they take care of his car and get the job done. As subtle as he drove it, his Stang was still far too flashy to perform such a high risk job, so he needed to alter it just enough so that it truly "blended in."

Leo walked straight into the open garage door of "Lil' Mike's!" It was a small but lively garage. One Honda sat on a lift while two big, burly tanned skinned men work on another sedan, a Toyota Camry. They were covered in sweat in grime from head to toe, and their dirty navy blue uniforms didn't help their appearance; they were almost gray with dirt. Somewhere in the background some _reggae sol_, a mixture of Latin and reggae music, played. Leo kept his Aviators on and slowly nodded his head to the beat as walked straight up to the two men.

"Hey. Where's Mike at?" he asked.

One of the two men shot his out from under the hood of the Camry. The other slid from the car's undercarriage to look at Leo. Their faces lit up as they recognized him.

"Hey Theo! Where you been man? Feels like weeks homie!" The darker one of the two, who was bald with one diamond stud in his here walked over to Leo and grasped his open palm, pulling him into a nearly bone crushing half hug. When he let go, they bumped fists.

"You still remember us man? Chico and Roger?" he asked in his deep voice.

Leo responded, "Yeah Rog, how have you been?"

"Tsssh, I been in need of money man, that's how I've been," Roger said smiling, his bright white teeth a stark contrast to his dark complexion. "Hey yo Chico come say hi to yo people man!" he said turning to his tan friend

"Man don't you be startin' that mess about me being Mexican man! I'm a Cuban. From Cuba. Say it with me: C-u-b-a. Cubano!" he walked over to Leo and mirrored his friend's half hug.

"Tssh man I don't understand how the hell a Cuban would end up in San Francisco, but ok."

Chico sighed, and asked, "What you need Theo? Looks like you've been taking care of that Mustang cause' she still look sweeeeeeetttt!"

"I think I'm going to give her few alterations actually. I would do it myself, but there are some time restraints. Where's Mike anyway?"

"Um he's in his office. You remember where that is?"

"Yup," Leo said as he threw his keys toward the two. After a scuffle, Roger got them. "Drive her in while I talk to Mike please," he semi-shouted over the argument that followed. Then, shaking his head and smiling, Leo walked to the back the shop. He drifted past the sparse lobby, which only contained a few white garden chairs and a ten year old TV, and opened the door labeled "Head manager".

The office was small; it only had a large, gray metal industrial desk and few black filing cabinets. Two more cheap garden chairs were placed in front of the desk for visitors. The walls were a dull light brown. As he walked in, the man behind the desk smiled. To Leo, Michael Diego Martinez was almost a direct contrast to Mitch. At only twenty-six, the man had taken over his deceased father's failing autoshop and turned it into one of the best in San Francisco. He's received awards for outstanding customer service and engine work.

Mike's eyes were light brown. He had the same dark curly hair as Leo's, only he let his grow out a little more and styled it into a fashionable mess of dark locks around his head. He had a few scars on his cheeks, but was otherwise unblemished. He had a prominent chin, a near perfect nose, and a bright smile. Some would go so far as to call him handsome. He was Puerto-Rican and a little black on his mother's side, so his skin was a shade darker than Leo's. His father was Brazilian.

"Theo! My man! Where have you been?" he said in his usual loud, clear voice. Leo instantly warmed a little more to his friend's charisma.

"Working. Running a few errands for some people I work for," Leo said, smiling.

"You've been running again?"

"Si."

"Why? Why do you keep driving for these people Theo?"

"Trying to get out Mike. I got one more job tonight. This is my way out. This last job is going to bring a whole lot of cash."

"What life are you talking about? Your demigod life or your driving life?"

"Both."

Mike shook his head with disapproval. Mike knew about gods and monsters; he could see through the mist. It was a rare gift, and a curse. Mike grew up in South Central LA and when he wasn't running from gangsters, he was helping demigods in the neighborhood defend themselves from monsters. He even knew Leo's real name.

"I know you're just a minor hero, but you can't just leave like that," he said as he started to throw some papers in his desk. "I should've known you were driving. That guy Mitch is dangerous Leo."

"He's what I got-_for now._ I told you I'm out after this. And you should be happy I'm driving. If I wasn't driving from a job that night, I wouldn't have been able to save your brother."

Mike nodded and sighed again. He motioned for Leo to follow him out of the office.

"And I will always be grateful Leo. But you're a hero. Not a thug. Just remember that."

Leo simply nodded again, remembering the night in question. It was the three nights after Reyna had rejected him; Leo had just put his Stang together. He was driving back to camp. It was late: around eleven forty-five at night. Leo had gotten hungry and decided to go an old timey diner joint that served burgers and fries all the time. It was called, "Jimmy Dos!". Its interior was that old fifties off-white and it had red booths with mini-juke boxes on their tables. It wasn't the best food, but it was food.

Leo had parked his car and zipped up his jacket. He made sure his jacket covered his tool belt: the belt always stayed on Leo.

Always.

Leo walked in and sat at the diner counter. He ordered one strawberry shake, and one burger and fries from the bored brunette behind the counter. The diner was nearly empty. There were only two other people in there besides Leo. A grungy older man with a trucker hat on also sat at the counter a few stools away, picking at his fries. Another boy about his age sat in a booth, eating a slice of pie while looking at his touchscreen smartphone.

Leo heard, rather than saw, the flashy green Chevy Camaro roll into the parking lot. Whatever idiot that was driving it had decided to rev his engine when he double parked.

"Assholes," Leo muttered as he waited for his food. He tapped the counter with his forefinger impatiently as he watched the girl slowly start to pour his shake. She gave him his shake with a cherry on top, and he started to sip it quietly.

They came in after his third sip.

There were four of them; each of them was overly large for their age. They looked to be Leo's age or a maybe a year or two older, give or take. Once he saw the leader with a Cougars school football jacket on, he gather they were from the high school in the neighborhood around here. They all sat at the booth next to solitary kid on his phone. The teen at the booth looked up from his phone then hastily looked down, eating his pie more frequently.

The man-boys were incredibly loud. The one with jacket appeared to be the leader: he had blond hair and blue eyes, and was bragging about some girl that he'd "banged" a few days earlier. His cronies were only similar to him in size: they either had darker complexions or different colored hair (one was redhead; the other a brunette) or no hair at all. They all chortled stupidly at their leader's story. Leo ignored them and began to work on his burger and fries, which he had just received.

Two bites into the mediocre burger, the boy at the last booth got up and deposited his phone into his pocket. He grabbed a black backpack from the booth and started to walk to the counter to pay. One of the thugs at the middle booth pointed to him and said to the leader, "Isn't that the dude who asked your girl out bro?"

The leader looked up at the teen. The teen had brown eyes and straight hair gelled into spikes. He looked to be Latino. He had a boyishly charming face.

He was Mike's little brother.

"Yeah! Yeah he is!" the leader got up and walked over to the boy with the backpack. "Where you going buddy?"

"I'm leaving Mark," the teen said and turned back to the counter, waiting for the woman to turn around from the stove.

Mark put his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Naw, I don't think _I_ want you to leave just yet, Steven. I mean, we still haven't settled that score of ours. You know, the one you started when you tried to ask out my f*cking girlfriend," he said with absolute pleasure, squeezing Steven's shoulders.

The old man threw some money on the counter, and, sensing trouble, left. The girl cooking remained oblivious to what was going on. Leo gritted his teeth and hoped

That this wouldn't end badly. He had long been picked on by duchebags like Mark from every school he'd gone to.

Steven tensed and answered quietly, "I didn't know she was still your girlfriend. She said you guys had broken up."

Mark laughed manically, "AHAHAHA! Does that mean you can even _talk to her_? Not only is she out of your league, but she's _mine!_ She was just a little confused, that's all. She loves me."

_Sick bastard, _Leo thought as he casually sipped his shake at looked at the two of them. Mark was now openly gripping Stevens, who had to have been a head shorter than him.

"Maybe if you didn't cheat on her she wouldn't leave you," Steven said as he started to turn away.

Bad move.

Mark struck Steven with a low jab in his stomach. The boy fell on the floor, writhing pain.

"_Maybe if you didn't cheat on her she wouldn't leave you!"_ He laughed as he mimicked Steven. "And who the f*ck are you to be telling me what to do? Doctor f*cking Phil?" he kicked Steven hard in the crotch as he moaned on the ground. Steven groaned even louder.

His cronies laughed at that one. Leo sighed, and then got up. He sipped his shake one more time, and said, "Leave the kid alone."

Mark looked at Leo for the first time. Then he laughed again, pointing at Leo and gesturing for his friends to get up, "Check this little asshole out. Are you some kind of peacekeeper? Buzz the f*ck off you shrimpy little twerp!" Then he turned back to Stevens and kicked him again.

Leo laughed at the bulking idiot's joke.

"Shrimpy? Is that even a word? Hey, but I'm sure that's freaking advanced for your level of intelligence, you over sized idiot. You think you're the boss just because you play football? Ha, guys like you end up dead, fat, or in jail."

Mark and his friends slowly turned around and looked at Leo. "What did you say?"

Leo gulped as he looked at them he had forgotten that he too was a head shorter than they were, probably a lot slower and weaker than they are, and probably couldn't fight as well as they did. But something in Leo made him pause for the smallest of moments. Tonight he wasn't goofy Leo Valdez.

Reyna had forced _that_ Leo into hiding.

Tonight he was Theo Ramirez, who, until now, had been a clean cut, quiet kid who minded his own. But now, he was going to change into something more. Now he was the quiet, inner raging heartbroken Leo Valdez who was tired of taking people's crap.

"You heard me," Leo said as his voice took on a steely edge.

"Yeah well, hear this!" Mark said as he jumped toward Leo with surprising speed, smashing him in the face with a huge haymaker. Leo fell to the floor, stunned. The girl behind the counter screamed and ran into the employee bathroom.

"OH SH*T I HIT HIM!" Mark said. Then he and his thugs started laughing. He turned back to Steven, "See the sh*t you've caused Martinez? See that fool on the floor, half f*cking dead? That's on you. And since I had to do that right there," he said pointing to Leo, "I'm going to f*cking kill you, you little b*tch!"

Steven rolled over and said, "F*CK YOU MARK! CALL THE COPS!"

Mark kicked him the face, breaking his nose. He then pointed to his goons and said, "Lock the door. You-" he pointed to the redhead, "Go make sure that girl stays quiet. Do whatever you want with her…she's already in the bathroom."

The redheaded goon smiled and walked toward the bathroom while the bald one locked the door.

Leo had heard everything.

He wasn't hurt.

He had felt pain a thousand times worse that what that idiot had done to him. Leo had been in some of the worst foster homes imaginable: drunken "fathers", insane raging foster "mothers" who beat children for pleasure but tried to justify it with insane Biblical interpretations and lectures.

The system had failed Leo.

It had made him angry at the world. Angry at his father for not being there. Angry at himself for killing his mother with his fire powers. But Leo had hid his anger. He had found a few homes that were nice to him, but he couldn't stay. He just couldn't. He was always too afraid he would burn more good people up.

Then he made it to Wilderness school and found Piper and Jason. He had kept up his smiling, joking façade the whole time. They had helped him with his anger indirectly with their companionship.

But now he couldn't control it.

These guys were assholes.

They were going to pay.

Leo slowly got up. One of the goons turned to Leo and said, "Hey Mark, the fool got up again!" Mark was kneeling over Steven, slapping him in the face and whispering to him in his ear.

"Well whoop his ass and take his phone for me Larry! Geez do I have to do everything?"

Larry nodded and took a step toward Leo. Leo looked at him in the eyes. His hand slowly curled into a fist. Larry laughed and lunged.

Quick as a flash, Leo avoided the punch. He batted Larry's arm aside and struck him the ribs hard, sending him flying into a booth. Larry groaned and yelled, "Ben! Kill this mother-"His screamed when Leo stomped his testicles in, pushing him through the booth table and splitting it in half.

Ben, the baldy, advanced toward Leo. Unlike his friend, he was far more cautious this time. Leo smiled sadistically, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his driving gloves and put them on, saying, "I don't want to get my hands dirty this time."

Ben said nothing, and threw a fast one toward Leo. Leo took the punch to the face and retaliated, hitting the giant in his kidney. Ben doubled back, clutching his side with one hand. Leo coughed up some blood and spat it at Ben. Ben returned for another go round, faking left and then trying to strike right.

Bad move.

Leo grabbed Ben's arm, and pulled him in close, brutally punishing his body with several short quick jabs to the ribs. Then he grabbed Ben's next punch with his other free hand, and slammed his head down onto his foe's nose. He let go of the startled teen as blood spurted out of his newly broken nose and kicked him across the diner with a vicious front kick to the stomach.

He then pulled a hammer out of his belt and gripped it.

"Mark," he said quietly as he advanced toward the blonde boy, "I think we have a score to settle. You know the one you started when you hit me?"

Mark looked at Leo, and then at the hammer. He slowly stood up and looked around the diner. He looked at Leo in absolute anger and said, "I am going to f*cking kill your ass."

Leo didn't even respond. He took one step toward Mark. Mark smiled sickly and put his foot on Steven's throat.

"I'll kill him," he said with a smirk, "I will really f*cking do it."

Leo remained silent but held his ground as he watched Steven claw at his throat. Then Steven's arm reached out towards Leo in one final plea for help. Once Leo saw that, he started walking towards Mark again. Mark looked at him and began to slowly put pressure on Steven's throat.

"COME ON SHOOT ME B*TCH! SHOOT ME!"

Leo and Mark stopped with their standoff when they heard those words. Then the unmistakable bang of a gun could be heard from somewhere in the kitchen. Leo prayed that woman had actually shot the redhead. Unfortunately, she had missed. A few seconds later, Leo heard struggling and the oddly musical laugh of the ginger who had caught her. Then they came into view as he dragged her through the kitchen.

The ginger was smiling like an overjoyed ape. In one hand, he held a black, 12-gauge shotgun. In the other he had a fist full of the brunette's hair. Her shirt was ripped, and Leo could see her bra. He skirt was also torn. She writhed and whimpered under the boy's grip desperately trying to get away. The ginger came out from behind the counter and surveyed the chaos of the diner.

"What the f*ck happened here?" he asked, his brutish face contorting to one of mild puzzlement.

Mark jerked a thumb toward Leo and said, "_He's_ what happened."

"Tssh. Seriously guys? Anyway this b*tch just tried to shoot me with this 12-gauge."

"Oooh a twelve gauge. My dad has a few of those, toss it over," Mark said. The redhead obliged and Mark caught the gun. He cocked it and smiled at Leo as he pointed it directly at his forehead.

"I see you had a little fun with her?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. She's got a killer body. Bit of a fighter though but…you know. After we deal with this asshole we should have a _whole_ lot of fun."

The girl screamed and tried to break free again. The ginger slapped her hard in the face and grabbed another fistful full of her hair. Leo looked at the girl. She had the kind of soft face that hinted a kind nature. She wasn't jaw dropping beautiful, but she was extremely cute and naturally pretty. Her long hair was dark and curly and she had a slightly thicker frame, which probably explained how she put up a fight. She looked to be well toned and very fit, but even she was no match for these brutes.

And she couldn't have been older than seventeen.

That was it. Once Leo looked at the girl, any fear he had had about getting his ass kicked or dying tonight vanished. In its place, a cold, calculating calm had descended upon him. He was now willing to kill or die to help these two out.

Leo calmly asked the ginger, "Let her go. Please let her go now before I have to do something I'll regret. This is my first and final warning. Let the girl go, and Mark, let Steven go."

They looked at each other for a full second, as if they were silently debating between each other on what to do.

Then they burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA. HOLY SH*T MAN," Mark half laughed, half yelled, "You're funny. You really think just cause' you got lucky and beat two of my boys' asses that I would let them go? F*ck no!"

"So I'll tell you something. Get on your knees and beg for _my_ mercy before I blow your head off your shoulders." He cocked the shotgun again.

Leo said nodded, seemingly maintaining his silence.

Then he said, "Then I will have to kill you."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a demand. It was statement of pure and sincere fact, which, in itself, sent shudders down the goons' spines.

"YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU? I'LL KILL YOU," The ginger yelled as he threw the girl toward Mark. Mark stepped backward off of Steven's neck to catch her. He almost stepped back on him until Leo simply pointed his hammer at him.

"Back up."

"Little sh*t doesn't matter now you freaking douche. He's got a girl now!" the ginger said as he laughed fanatically, "I got this asshole." He then picked up a barstool.

Then he ran at Leo.

The same soothing calm rage descended upon Leo once more, and he completely allowed it to take over. His rage caused for him to catch fire, but far more slowly than normal: his fire started at his hands and arms and slowly blazed to the rest of his body. Leo smiled at his sudden power and pulled out a second hammer.

Then he ran at the ginger.

The ginger tried to strike Leo over the head with barstool with a vicious swing.

That was his first mistake.

Leo ducked under the sloppy swing and, pulling his hammer in his left hand back with all of his might, smashed it into the boy's right knee. The fiery hammer broke and burned the knee cap on impact, and Leo heard the satisfying _pop!_ as he came up behind the boy.

The ginger groaned in pain and fell on the broken knee, dropping the barstool. But Leo wasn't finished yet. Leo came up behind him and smashed his hammer into the redhead's ribs, scorching his varsity jacket and breaking a few ribs. Then he brought his other hammer down on the teen's back, successfully crushing a few vertebrae in his spine. Then he flipped his hammer so that the wood handle would face outward, and, after pausing only to increase his firepower on that hand, bashed the handle swiftly into the boy's neck. The ginger fell face first onto the floor, nearly dead and out cold.

Mark was in shock. He had no idea that little guy could be so brutal. AND HE WAS ON FIRE? HOW THE HELL WAS HE ON FIRE AND STILL ALIVE? He cocked the shotgun and his grip on it began to shake. The flaming man slowly turned away from his fallen friend and looked at him.

"Let her go. Now," Leo said as he advanced toward Mark.

Mark for his part, managed to maintain his jackass bravado, "Back up! I'll shoot asshole! I'll do it!"

"No you won't."

"YES I WILL! I'VE SHOT SOMEBODY BEFORE."

"No you haven't."

"I WILL DON'T YOU F*CKING TEST ME!"

"No you won't."

"YES I WILL! I WILL!"

"Fine then do it. Shoot me. I have nothing to lose. Come on. You got balls. Shoot me. You have power because you have a gun. Use the gun. Feel the power."

"Kill me."

"OK!" Mark said.

Then he pulled the trigger.

The girl screamed and looked away, and Steven shouted, "NOOOO!"

Leo didn't even flinch as the bullets hit him.

Because they melted on contact. Leo's fire was burning so fiercely, he was literally melting the floor underneath his feet. Leo watched the liquefied shot slosh to the floor.

Then he smiled and stepped toward Mark once more.

"BACKUP! I DON'T WHAT THE F*CK YOU ARE BUT I'LL SHOOT-," he hastily grabbed the stunned diner girl, "HER! I'LL SHOOT HER!"

"Fine. Go ahead. Then what will you put between us Mark? Will you take a table hostage? Face it. You're going down tonight. And I will gladly walk your ass through the gates of the Under-I mean Hell."

"FINE," Mark screamed maniacally, "Then I'll die with her." He pulled the trigger again.

_Click!_

"Gun's empty Mark," Leo said as he jumped at him. Mark screamed and tried to shoot him again, but was only rewarded with another hollow click. Mark pushed the girl out the way and turned too run-only to be grabbed by Leo's flaming hand.

"Now Mark," Leo said as he turned Mark around, "Let's settle our score!"

Mark took one look at Leo and tried to throw one last punch. Leo didn't even move. He let Mark's fist touch his wall of flames, then he shoved Mark onto the counter. Mark screamed and tried to scramble away. Leo grabbed him again and lit his jacket on fire. Mark squealed like a pig.

"Now to get a few things straight Mark," Leo said as he reached into his toolbelt.

"Man you're setting me on fire! You're setting me on fire!" he sobbed quietly.

"Oh yeah. That." Leo slowly let himself cool down. Then he took out a powerdrill and started to rev it. He slowly slid it up to Mark's chin.

"WHAT THE F*CK MAN? I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!"

"What was that Mark? I'm sorry I can't hear you," Leo said as he leaned the powerdrill closer to Mark.

"I SAID I'M SORRY! OK I'M SORRY!"

"Good. And I don't accept your apology, you sack of crap. Steven," Leo said as he turned his head toward Steven, who was still dazed on the floor.

"Get up and come over here."

Steven quickly obliged and limped over to Leo.

"You see this kid?" Leo asked as he revved the powerdrill again. Mark nodded and began to speak. Leo pushed the drill into his chin, drawing blood. Mark squealed like a pig and tried to move away. Leo pushed it in even harder and more blood began to come out from under his chin.

"Shut. The. F*ck. Up."

Mark nodded and looked at the drill again. Leo nodded and slowly pulled the drill away.

"Now I am going to tell you just once. Don't you ever touch this kid again. Ever. And don't you ever," he pushed the drill back to Mark's chin, "Pull something like this again. You hear me?"

Mark nodded.

"Good. Now what position do you play on your football team?"

"I-I-I-"

"_Spit it out!"_

" I PLAY QUARTERBACK! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" then he started crying, "Please…"

"What hand do you throw with?"

"My left why?"

Leo reached into his belt and pulled out a hammer.

"NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO!"

Leo said nothing as he pushed the bully's arm onto the counter. Then he held down his left hand.

"Guys like you forget. Guys like you act like they're reformed for a few months or years if we're lucky, and then you go right back to the same stuff again."

"Please…" he sobbed quietly as tears streamed down his face.

"But you'll never forget me."

Leo raised his hammer and lit his hand on fire. He brought down the flaming hammer onto Mark's hand, breaking it with a loud _CRACK_ and leaving a circular burn mark from the hammer. Then he let Mark go.

"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAH! MY HAND! MY HAND! MY-"

Leo punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Then he turned toward the brunette.

"Did he touch you?" Leo asked as gently as possible. The girl nodded. She looked severely traumatized. Leo slowly started to walk towards her. She yelped and pushed herself backward.

"It's ok," Leo said in the same gentle voice. "I only hurt bad people. You're not a bad person ok?" She nodded again. Leo walked toward her and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled a little, grateful for the warmth. Then she looked at him in bewilderment.

"But you were on fire…?" She choked out quietly. Her voice was incredibly pleasant, with a hint of sadness in it. Leo shook his head and said, "Sorry. Clothes don't catch. Never have. Never did. What's you name?"

"What's yours?"

Leo couldn't help but laugh at that. Two minutes after she was just attacked and the girl had already found her spunk.

"I can't tell you that."

"Then why should I tell you mine?"

"…"

"Exactly," she said as she stood, surprisingly fierce all of a sudden. She kicked the ginger again for a good measure. "Bastard tried to rape me. Then he touched my breasts."

Steven uttered a silent _oh!_ Then he ran over to the brunette and asked if she was ok again. She nodded and took of Leo's jacket.

"I figure you're going to need this," she said as she handed it to him. Steven quickly took off his sweater and gave it to her. She politely put it on for him.

"Yeah. It's actually my favorite. Touched your breast did he?"

She nodded again, and Leo walked back to the ginger, who just beginning to get up. He picked him up by his shirt hem and threw him onto the booth table. The ginger suddenly became coherent and started to scream. Leo snatched off one of his driving gloves and slapped him in the face. He then used his other hand to cover his mouth.

"The only thing that's worse than a bully is a pervert. Don't even bother trying to talk," Leo said as he looked at the ginger's startled face.

"You see your friend there?" Leo pointed toward Mark with his freehand. The ginger nodded. "He got it easy. You'll be getting' it ten times as hard."

Then Leo pulled out his hammer again.

He quickly struck the ginger in the balls with the sharp end of the hammer. Then Leo let him fall of the table and broke both of his knees. Lastly, he broke each of the redhead's fat fingers on each hand. The redhead yowled in pain until Leo knocked him out with the handle of the hammer.

Leo stood up and looked around at the carnage he'd created. Three of the football players were out for the count and one, the first he'd fought was barely rousing. There were small pools of smeared blood on the floor from where he'd broken noses or been punched. One of the lights flickered eerily, making the rest of the room seem dim in between flickers.

Leo quickly put his gloves back on and walked over to the one who was getting back up. The guy instantly recognized Leo and started to yell for help. Leo quickly put one gloved hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Shut up. Your boys are unconscious or nearly dead. And if you don't want to end up like them, I'd shut up and listen," Leo said quietly. The teen nodded. Leo quickly reached into the black haired boy's jacket with his other hand and found his wallet. He pulled out his ID and flashed in front of him. His name was Larry Vadler.

"I know who you are, and I know where you live. But you don't know me right?" Larry shook his head instantly. Apparently he was a lot smarter than the rest of his friends.

"Good. Now sit tight until the cops get here," Leo said as he walked over to each of the boys and took their IDs. Then he turned to Steven and the brunette.

"You two ok to keep them here until the cops come?"

"Yeah," the brunette said, pulling out a shell from her apron pocket and loading it into the shotgun. She cocked it and pointed it at Mark. "Just fine."

Steven already had his phone out. "But what do we tell them?" he asked tentatively.

"Tell them what happened," Leo said as he started to walk out the door.

"WAIT! What do you do? How did you…?" The girl asked after Leo. Leo turned around and looked them both in the eye.

"I'm a driver. That's it. That's all."

Then he turned around again, and opened the door.

"Wait!" this time it was Steven. "If you drive you'll need a mechanic. My brother's one of the best." He quickly gave Leo a white card with blue lettering.

"Please. Just try him."

Leo simply nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. He could already hear police sirens wailing toward his direction, probably because of the gunshots. When he walked past the green 2010 Camaro, he stopped. Then he looked at it, examining its engine through his powers, recalling its capabilities from the vast engine encyclopedia he'd compiled in his brain. He picked out the carburetor and transmission from within the engine instantly.

Then he slowly raised his gloved hand…and closed it into a tight fist.

The transmission and a good part of the engine exploded, along with the car's two front tires. Smiling, Leo walked back to his Mustang. He silently drove off into the night cruising right past two police cruisers. He smiled the whole way home.

And he didn't lose a wink of sleep.

* * *

><p>As quickly as he had left, Leo returned back to the present. His feet had unconsciously followed Mike back to garage, where Chico and Roger had finally stopped arguing and were checking out the Camry customer. Leo's Mustang was already in the garage.<p>

The Camry pulled out past Leo, and Chico, Roger, and Mike all looked expectantly at him. Leo smiled at them all, happy to have at least a few good people in Theo Ramirez's life.

"Alright I want a full black re-mask, then a ghost so it looks older and faded. I also want to round out those nice edges a little bit, if you can," Leo said quickly. Mike simply nodded and with Chico and Roger helping, went to work.

* * *

><p>Leo smiled as he drove away in his newly older-looking mustang. He waved back at Mike, Chico and Roger from his side mirror. It had taken him an extra thirty minutes to convince all three of them to except his five grand payment, because Mike always viewed his services to Leo as favors. But he was still able to slip him some money in the end.<p>

Once Leo left the streets of the hood, his smile evaporated. He took off his Aviators because of the darkness of the setting night. Then he drove to Lincoln tunnel and waited.

Waited for what could be his final job.

But Leo knew if it was, he'd take every single one of those crooked bastards with him.

Every single one.


	6. The Package

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, and I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. I noticed a got a lot less reviews last time I updated, and I'm hoping you guys can review a little more, since I kind of want to know if my story is dead in the water or not (i.e., if i should keep writing or not) trust me, your reviews make me write better, so please review! Thanks to those who did review though!**

**So please enjoy, and of course I don't own PJO, I would be rich if I did (I'm not :0)**

Leo had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes.

He had checked his car's radio clock at least a hundred times in those fifteen minutes, and every time he did he grew more and more anxious.

It was 9:45 PM.

And still no package.

Leo tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he looked at the picturesque view of San Francisco from across the Golden Gate Bridge at night. The city was aglow with light, and Leo could see the various luminous trails of the head and taillights of cars as they traversed across the brightly lit landscape.

Since Lincoln Tunnel started on a hill and went downward toward the city, he had parked where the tunnel ended, since it was a relatively empty area. It was full of brush and shrubbery, and instead of sidewalk there was only dirt on the side of the road. He had parked just off the road, but still in clear sight of the tunnel.

Leo groaned inwardly. He should've gone with his better instinct and not taken this job. It was only now, after he'd slowed down and thought about for a little bit, that he realized he did because of his fight with Reyna-or more accurately, because he wanted to spite Reyna. He knew how much she cherished her rules on curfew and camp conduct, and he had already imagined himself walking in way past curfew with a smug look on his face and two million dollars in tow.

Then again, it _was_ a pretty sweet amount of cash to drive a package across town. Problem was, Leo had no idea who he'd have to protect the package from: cops, thugs, drivers like him, monsters….who knows? And now here he was, possibly waiting for someone to blow his brains out. _No way_ Leo though as he started to start his engine, _I am not going out like this_.

Then he heard the knock on the side of the car.

Leo nearly gasped because of his nerves, but then he quickly composed himself and popped the trunk from the button on his driver's side door. The _ding ding_ trunk alarm on the car only worsened his nerves. He heard and then felt sound of the package being dropped into the trunk. Then he heard the trunk slam shut. As whoever deposited the package walked away, the knocked on the car again.

The whole time, Leo had kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes staring out of his windshield. From his peripheral vision, he could make out the shapes of what looked like two men walking on either side of the car. He sighed, and buckled up.

Leo had just received the package.

_Showtime Valdez_, he thought as started up the engine. Then he started up his stop watch that hung on his rearview mirror. The Mustang quietly roared to life, and his radio came on, spewing some new ripoff trash pop song. Leo swiftly turned the volume down and played with navigation system, finding the "PC" setting he had built in it. It was something he had built awhile back when he started to think Mitch might set him up; his navi-touchscreen would show him any patrol or undercover police cars that are in two-mile radius. He used a very modern and technologically advance version of sonar for that. He had tried to go for a twenty or even a ten mile radius when he built it, but he found his navigation would crash if it did go over two miles of detection. The second useful feature of the setting was that he got police radio on his real radio. This allowed for Leo to hear what was going on between the dispatchers, beat cops, cruisers, and undercovers. He had built it into his navi system so he would only have to change the radio if he ever got pulled over, instead of trying to hide a huge second police receiver.

Leo slowly pulled out from his parking space and started back across the Golden Gate Bridge. There was some light traffic across the bridge this time of night: there always was. Regardless, Leo deftly maneuvered through the traffic with ease, and most importantly, without pissing anyone off. He was mindful of the time limit, but he also knew he needed to drive normal and keep a low profile. And every once in a while, Leo glanced in his rearview to see if any cars were following him.

As soon as he hit the streets of Frisco, he turned up his police radio. Leo maneuvered through the streets slowly and smoothly, knowing that he had at least forty minutes of driving before he reached the bay. He popped a toothpick in his mouth and listened to SFPD's finest communicate through their staticky radios as they went on their night beats.

_747, I got some crazy naked guy here and I need another patrol car._

_Roger that officer this is Dispatch. Sit tight and a patrol should be right out to meet you._

_Car 1217 are you anywhere near 3647 Evergrove?_

_Yes I am ma'm, over_

_There's reports of loud yelling and fighting in that residence. Possible domestic dispute, over._

_Copy that dispatch, on my way._

And so on. Leo kept his ears ready for any mention of a black Mustang involved in anything, and thankfully there wasn't any mention of his car or his Theo Ramirez alter ego.

Leo smiled and turned the radio back down to background noise. _At least I can rule out cops_, he thought. If it were the cops, they would've been all over his ass already.

San Fransisco Police Department doesn't play.

After ten more minutes of listening to the radio, he got tired of hearing drone of dispatcher and switched to an old free radio station which he'd come to adore in the last few days. He did keep his police car tracker up on his navigation screen as a precaution, however.

As he listened to Aerosmith sing "Dream On" while Eminem rapped to their killer guitars, Leo smiled again. He looked at his rearview, and was very satisfied that no of the cars from the last street had followed him. It was almost too easy.

Then his police tracker bipped.

Leo swore and looked around. He was stopped at a red light at a busy intersection. It was only 10:20 and there was already a cop on him. Or at least he thought it was. Leo looked at the screen as saw that the patrol car wasn't actually on him: it was across the street. He could see the iconic blue and red lights just up ahead of where he was waiting. Leo cruised through the green light with the rest of cars waiting at the intersection and then he casually looked at the cop car.

Leo let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was just a routine traffic stop. Well not exactly routine; the cop had pulled over a white Lamborghini, one of the most fastest and expensive cars in the world. Leo recognized the smooth contours of its body instantly. It truly was a beautiful machine; sleek, elegant, and very problem was what its owner or driver had done to it. The windows, both the front and back, were so tinted they were almost black: and the rims were ridiculously shiny and unnecessarily large. Leo shook his head a drove on. Who gets a car like that and then ruins it by making it so flashy? _That guy was begging for a ticket,_ Leo thought as he turned up his radio a little more.

Then he heard the bump from the back of the car.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. He turned up the radio again and prayed to every god imaginable that that wasn't human.

_Thunk._

Leo cringed.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

Leo cringed again and turned up his radio. He mentally played back his conversation with Skyler as he drove.

"_I protect the cargo as long as it's worth the trouble of protecting. What's the cargo?"_

"_Let's just say it's confidential."_

Leo's hands slowly started to flare up as he remembered the conditions of this job-both his and Skyler's.

"_First and foremost never open the package. Never get caught by the police or the men who will try to stop from delivering the package. And never break the rules. Because if you do, I will kill you."_

Leo's hands gripped the wheel harder as he heard another thud come from his trunk.

"_Here's my conditions. I don't ever get my hands dirty. I don't ever see the package. Your boys load it up and I don't look in my rearview. I just drive from point A to point B. I don't do guns, and I don't kill unless I absolutely have to. That rule stands all the time, three mil or not."_

Leo heard another thud and then:

"Oooooh…"

A groan. Skyler had broken his number one rule. Leo pulled into the side streets and pulled over by an abandoned factory. The rest of the buildings of the street were in a various states of disrepair, and although some of the more industrial factories and small shops still looked as if they were still working businesses, they weren't open.

Not at this time of night.

Leo sat in his driver's seat, gazing out at the empty black street with gray and red faded buildings, dimly lit by its old streetlights.

"Oww…"

Leo sighed and unbuckled his seat belt, opening his driver door. In one swift motion he stepped out and pulled out a hammer from his tool belt. Leo looked up and down the street again to make sure it was deserted. Then he slowly walked toward the back of the trunk, once again remembering his conditions.

"_I don't drive any hostages." _

Leo popped the trunk with his car keys.

_No humans and no drugs._

"_And lastly, don't f*** with me. Don't set me up, don't change the rules"._

Leo slowly raised the fiery hammer that he was holding over his head as his other gloved hand gripped the trunk lid.

"_Because if you do…" _

He opened the trunk and tried not to gasp as he looked at the gagged girl in it.

"_I will find you…"_

Leo's brown eyes stared into the eyes of the raven haired teenager. She had a fiercely beautiful face.

Leo Valdez almost dropped his hammer when he realized who the girl was. Instead it fell to his side and simply stared at the love of his life in disbelief. Then his disbelief was slowly replaced with anger. He flared up slightly and then he reached for her.

"…_and I will kill you."_

And all the while, Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion of New Rome, stared up at Leo in shock.

Skyler had just broken his number one rule.

He had kidnapped Reyna.

The game had just changed.

**Sorry if the writing wasn't as good guys, I can't say this was my best chapter.**

**-AHR23**


End file.
